Monster Cheeseburger
by TvMovieandCartoonatic409
Summary: What happened when the Belcher's find themselves in a little town in Oregon called "Gravity Falls"? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic I wrote a couple of years ago, and it's no Shakespeare, but I still think it holds up. It was posted on Wattpad, but I finally decided to upload it here. Enjoy!

The car was driving down a rocky dirt road in the Pacific Northwest. Bob was driving, Linda was in the passenger seat, and the kids were in the backseats. "Alright, who's excited to go to Burger Con?" Said Bob. "Meh" said everyone else. "Aw c'mon, everyone, it's the biggest hamburger convention in the world. I even rented out a booth so we could sell some burgers. Plus, they have plenty of special burger guests like Mayor McCheese, Jordan Spamsey, and Rachel Berger!" Said Bob enthusiastically, "I heard she's a bitch!" Said Linda. "Dad, I wish you didn't take us away from home for a whole week of summer just so you'll feel bad that everyone else's burgers are gonna be better!" Said Louise. "Yeah, and we're miles away from Jimmy Jr.! Uh! At least his cheeks are in my heart!" Said Tina. "Don't worry. At BurgerCon, there'll be plenty of juicy meat!" Said Gene. "Gene!" Said Bob. "Well how much longer till we get there? We've been driving for days now!" Said Linda. "I'm sure we'll be there soon" said Bob. "Bob..." Said Linda. "Mm, yes?" Said Bob nervously. "Do you even know how to get there from here?" Asked Linda. Bob sighed. "No. I've lost track a while ago" said Bob. "Bobby, we're driving around in the middle of nowhere!" Said Linda. "No, there's a town up ahead here" said Bob. "Well good, that'll be a great place to ask for directions!" Said Linda. "Oh my god" said Bob. The car stopped in front of a big sign. Everyone got out of the car. "What's this town called?" Asked Linda. They all looked at the sign which read, "Welcome to Gravity Falls".


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Okay, Bob let's head in and ask someone for directions" said Linda. "Fine" said Bob. "There's something about that name that makes me think it's a pun of sorts" said Louise. "Maybe there's some cute butts, I MEAN BOYS, in this town" said Tina. In the forest, there was growling that sounded like a raccoon and hummingbird mating calls combined with lion and bear growls that only Gene noticed. "I'm gonna sample it" said Gene, as he turned on his microphone on his Casio. "Gene, come on!" Said Bob. As Gene went inside the car, the monster looked as the car drew off./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The Mystery Shack's business was slow that day. Grunkle Stan was getting hesitant. "Soos! Combine that Chicken and Monkey dioramas together and make a, I don't know, Chonkey or something!" Demanded Grunkle Stan. "Sure thing Mr. Pines!" Said Soos. Dipper and Mabel were just in the gift shop killing times. Dipper then noticed a car out in the parking lot. "Hey Grunkle Stan, I think there are some tourists outside. "Hot Belgian Waffles! Kids get my eye patch!" Said Grunkle Stan. "Linda are you sure about this. This looks like one of those tourist traps" said Bob as he was getting out of the car. "Bob, it looks fine!" Said Linda. "Tourist Trap, what's that?" Asked Louise. "It's stupid places where they make you pay outrageous prices for crap that's cheap" said Bob. "Louise likey" said Louise. "Hey, it's just like the resteraunt!" Said Gene. "No, because unlike these stupid places, we don't force people to pay for crappy burgers. We make them pay for good burgers!" Said Bob. "That's just what Kenan said" said Gene. As The Belchers entered the gift shop, Grunkle Stan greeted them. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Where you'll find befuddlements and wonderous sights never before seen by the human eye!" Said Grunkle Stan. "Yeah, we wanna know, what's the best way to get to the freeway from here?" Asked Bob. "Why would you wanna leave when you can see our new attractions! Like great moments with John F. Kennedy!" Said Grunkle Stan pointing to Soos dressed in a suit on podium. "Four years ago, I couldn't tell a lie, so read my lips, I'm a crook!" Said Soos confusingly. "Wrong presidents Soos" said Dipper. Tina then noticed him and was immediately attracted. 'Okay, Tina. Just go over there and introduce yourself to him' thought Tina. Tina then walked nervously towards Dipper. "Hi my name is Tina" said Tina. "Oh, uh, hi. My name's Dipper" he said. Mabel then met up with Louise and Gene. "Hi I'm Mabel!" Said Mabel. "Hi there Mabel, Louise here. How does one build a tourist trap?" Asked Lousie. "Oh, well, I used to run this place while Grunkle Stan was on vacation. I guess you just gotta bark orders and put up cheap and cheesy exhibits" said Mabel. "Doesn't get any cheesier than JFK messing up his speech" said Gene, as he pointed to Soos. ""Where we're going, there are no roads" said Soos. Meanwhile, Bob was still trying to get across to Grunkle Stan. "For the tenth time, I don't wanna buy your stupid crap, I just wanna get directions to the freeway!" Said Bob. But Grunkle Stan wasn't paying attention, he was too distracted by Linda. "Ooh, little snowglobes! Oh, they're like little houses inside them! It's snowing, and it's a little house!" Sang Linda. "Have you seen a more beautiful woman?" Asked Grunkle Stan. "No because that's my wife!" Said Bob. "Oh, uh, well, this just got awkward" said Grunkle Stan. "Can you just give us directions to the freeway?" Asked Bob. "Not till you buy something!" Said Stan./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Meanwhile, outside the creature had caught up to the Belcher's car. He decided to search inside of it, but instead was destroying it. Finally, when Bob got outside to it, the creature had left. But Bob was furious. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE CAR?!" Yelled Bob. "Hey buddy, try not to curse in front of these kids!" Said Grunkle Stan. "Oh screw that. My kids already know how to curse!" Said Bob. Then he came to a realization. "Oh my god. My kids know how to curse!" Said Bob. "Oh my GOSH! I may or may not be Jewish" said Stan. "Well besides that, how do we know you didn't wreck our car while we were inside?!" Said Bob. "I haven't wrecked anyone's car since last Tuesday!" Said Stan. "Well can you at least tell us where we can find an auto shop?" Said Bob. "Yeah whatever" said Stan./div 


End file.
